


Boyfriend Over Stream - Simple Choice

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge Thing [11]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Twitch Streamer, Alternative universe - Youtuber, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, like its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Day Four 2.0: 'Influencer' AU(prequel to my youtuber/twitch au but can be read as a stand alone)---The YouTuber knows his partner’s facecam has picked him up and chat has seen him when Sunggyu says something quickly to the guys he’s playing with – apologizing for having to drop out? – then leaving his game and spinning his chair to face him completely. “Hey, you’re home late,” Sunggyu says softly, taking off his headphones and placing them on the desk behind him.---(prequel to my youtuber/twitch au but can be read as a stand alone)





	Boyfriend Over Stream - Simple Choice

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my prompt list and I had to write it
> 
> i lowkey have little drabbles for this planned so there might be future instalments for this AU
> 
> i've never written just fluff so like this was a nice change
> 
> also thank you to my best friend Avery for helping me brainstorm

The YouTuber drags his feet down the hallway, emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted from the long and horrible day he’d had. The strap of his camera bag digging into his shoulder, creating an ache that he knows will last weeks from past experiences. The plastic handle of the takeaway bag cutting the circulation from around his wrist as he inputs the simple four-digit code to get into their apartment – thanking every God that exists for letting him get it right the first time. Dropping his camera bag carefully next to the door after he had closed it behind himself.

Woohyun can hear his boyfriend’s laugh and excited chatter from the front entrance and his eyes suddenly well up with tears at the sound – he really needs a Gyu hug now. Making a detour to drop off his keys and empty his pockets, leaving the contents on the kitchen bench along with the takeaway boxes. Shrugging off his jacket he lets it fall to the ground in the living room and kicks off his shoes on the way up the hallway to the study as well – he’ll pick them up later.

He enters without knocking and is faced instantly with Sunggyu’s three monitor set up and his boyfriend’s back. Sunggyu seems to be playing some kind of first-person shooter game – probably CS:GO but Woohyun’s too tired to care. He leans up against the door jamb and watches his partner succeed at whatever he’s doing. Sunggyu’s so lucky, Woohyun thinks – he gets to set up base at home and not move for hours but Woohyun knows how much work his boyfriend puts into his streams and how he has to interact constantly with chat. They both work as hard as each other.

The YouTuber knows his partner’s facecam has picked him up and chat has seen him when Sunggyu says something quickly to the guys he’s playing with – apologizing for having to drop out? – then leaving his game and spinning his chair to face him completely. “Hey, you’re home late,” Sunggyu says softly, taking off his headphones and placing them on the desk behind him.

He replies with a groan and stumbles forward a few steps before slumping down onto Sunggyu’s lap, throwing his legs on either side of the elder’s thighs and his arms around his partner’s neck while shoving his face into Sunggyu’s shoulder.

Sunggyu’s arms wrap around his waist immediately and pulls the younger closer, he hooks his fingers together letting them sit in the dip of his partner’s back and kiss the side of Woohyun’s head. “Bad day?”

“Worst day.” Woohyun says instead, snuggling his face further into his boyfriend’s shoulder – inhaling the cologne he bought Sunggyu for the Christmas just gone.

Sunggyu rests his head against the younger’s and sighs when Woohyun’s fingers lock themselves in his hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The younger makes an indecisive noise but mumbles into his hyung’s shoulder. “Just wanna cuddle.”

“We can cuddle,” Sunggyu says and turns his chair back around to face his monitors, Woohyun’s back to the camera. “Hey guys, I’m going to cut the stream early tonight-“ he glances at the chat quickly and spots variants of the same question. “Woohyun’s okay, just had a shit day.” He answers while unhooking his fingers and pulling up his ‘end stream’ panel, enlarging his facecam to take up a quarter of the screen while chat takes up a half. “Remember to vote on the poll for what game you wanna see Sungyeol fail at tomorrow – my lovely mods will spam the chat with that link.” And right as the words leave his mouth the chat fills with the straw poll he’d made earlier that week.

He smiles, waving softly. “Bye, everyone.” And ends the broadcast, dropping his hands again to rest on Woohyun’s back and rubbing small circles into the skin, waiting for Woohyun to speak first.

Woohyun relaxes even more into Sunggyu’s embrace with the subtle comfort his partner is giving him – something so small but means the absolute world. “It was such a bad day, hyung, nothing’s gone right and I’m miserable. I wanna crawl up in a ball and cry.”

“What happened?”

“I woke up late this morning, missed my train and then the next three were cancelled and you know how Sungjong is about being on time so he scolded me when I got there an hour and a half late, and then our collab for his channel was a foundation review so I’ve had shit on my face all day – not even high-quality shit, dollar store shit, that wasn’t even my shade – I was orange! – so I’m going to break out, be mocked on the internet like James Charles and couldn’t even itch my nose for 10 plus hours and on the way to my 1 pm class I dropped my phone face down on the concrete and shattered the screen – which is okay, I can deal but I get to class to find out it had been cancelled and the email hadn’t arrived in my inbox yet so I went all the way across Seoul for no reason,” he takes a deep breath before continuing.

“And then I decided to just trek back to Sungjong’s to film my video early and finish his but I forgot to bring a battery for my camera which wasn’t that bad, I could just use my vlog camera but I’d forgotten to charge it as well and using it all morning had killed the battery – so I had to use his camera and his settings are so weird, hyung. Then we went out for a late lunch at some new western place and I asked for no peanuts but they still added them so I haven’ eaten all day because I’d rather not die from anaphylactic shock and the waitress was so rude when I told her that – said I should be grateful I get to eat but like I’m not going to eat something which’ll kill me, even I’m not _that_ stupid.” The younger huffs.

“You’re not stupid, Hyun.”

Woohyun brings one of his hands around and presses a finger against his boyfriend’s lips. “Shh, yes I am.” He drops his hand and sighs. “After that I thought I’d come home early but all the trains coming here had been cancelled till like eight and I didn’t get on until like nearly nine and I had my huge camera bag and no one was considerate at all like this thing is heavy and expensive, they just packed themselves in nice and tightly and I was barely able to get off at our stop. Then I picked up tteokbokki and kimbap from the shitty restaurant at the train station because our usual place was already shut so dinner isn’t even going to be nice and I just want to die.” He moves his head slightly, looking up at his partner through half-closed eyes. “I’m so tired, hyung.”

“Aww baby,” Sunggyu coos, leaning forward and kissing Woohyun’s forehead. “How about, you, have a warm shower while I put some rice on and we can eat the emergency instant ramen and kimchi your mum made us and we can snuggle on the couch while watching the next few episodes of Brooklyn Nine Nine before we go to bed, does that sound good?”

“What about Mindhunter?” Woohyun has a love for his crime shows and Mindhunter is the only show he’d gotten Sunggyu to actually watch with him.

Sunggyu smiles and taps the younger’s nose. “Let’s watch Mindhunter when you’re not so low.”

“Okay, sounds perfect then.” He sighs contently. “I’m so lucky – I love you.”

“I love you too, Woohyun-ah.”

Extra

Woohyun nods his head “We’re a twitter moment.”

“We’re a what?” Sunggyu’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, _‘Twitter moment?’_

“A twitter moment – ‘Boyfriend over Twitch Stream – a simple choice’.” He reads out the heading before flashing his screen towards Sunggyu quickly – showing him the moment on the trending page, the clip of himself clinging to Sunggyu while his boyfriend says goodbye being what they choose as the media portion.

“So we’re on the trending page and we’re viral?”

“Basically.” He turns his phone back to himself and reads the short description. “‘kyuzizi, a Korean Twitch streamer, prioritised his long term boyfriend, YouTuber Nam Woohyun, over his stream last night when Woohyun came home visibly upset and his fans love how devoted he is – trending ‘couple goals’ along with their ship name to show it.’- they think we’re couple goals, which, we are, but its nice to be validated every once in a while.” Woohyun doesn’t waste time clicking the button in the right corner and picking ‘share via tweet’, sharing his own response to the moment.

**#AskNamuMay _@wowwh_**

_thank you all for validating and cementing our status as couple goals, we’ll wear this title proudly  
ps. @kyuzizi didn’t know what a twitter moment was till now, cute_

_“Boyfriend over Twitch Stream – a Simple Choice”_

**09:07 AM – May 6 – Twitter for iPhone  
155K Retweets – 236K Likes**


End file.
